1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing tools and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a foldable gaff hook whereby the point is hidden when in a closed position for safety purposes.
2. History of the Prior Art
Gaff hooks have been historically used on fishing boats, at piers and by surf fishermen for loading and handling fish that have been caught on a line or in a net.
The hook usually consists of an elongated shaft having a handle at one end and a curved hook at the opposite end, the curved hook having an exposed sharpened point. This hook can be extremely dangerous and represents a hazard to fishermen, crewmen and bystanders when the hook is not being used. Thousands of fishermen, crewmen and bystanders are injured each year. Gaff hooks which are not being used are the primary cause of these injuries in that they are usually left lying around with the hook point exposed.
Some of the hooks are barbed which makes them even more dangerous and should the hook point penetrate a persons's flesh, past a barb, it often has to be surgically removed.